7 days
by cumbergirl
Summary: Sherlock is called back after the return of is enemy, Mary and John become Parents but then Sherlock is kidnapped and Poisoned. John has 7 day's to save his life but Moriarty has something big planned! the event's after HLV
1. Chapter 1

sherlock

Moriarty woke up with a laugh that could send any man crazy. He had just awoke from the nightmare he had been having the last two years. Moriarty like nightmares, nightmares were good. they gave him the chance to re-kindle his mind and think of things apart from death in which he wanted so badly. however the nightmare he had been having was the same over and over like a broken video or DVD, the day he did what no else could... the day he made his only enemy die, Sherlock Holmes. he had done it the only way he knew would work, by making Sherlock think he was dead and then him having to kill himself and the way he did that was simple, but oh so clever and it had worked. Moriarty looked on in glee as he saw him jump and then heard the crunch of his skull as it hit the ground, blood oozing out like paint. After that Moriarty went deep underground to wait out the day he could return and waited like a bear might wait for spring to come when hibernating, until he heard the news that stopped the nightmares- he was alive, how could he be alive? Moriarty knew then that his plans would have to wait, he would get to Sherlock Holmes weak spot, the spot that had got him to jump two years ago- his friends.

' Believe me Sherlock' Moriarty said ' you are going to wish you were dead by the time I get to you'

and he backed into the darkness till only the whites of his eyes were showing.

Sherlock sat on the plane in puzzlement, only five minutes ago he had been on his way to east of Russia,his brothers choice of punishment and he knew he was sending him to a death sentence as he would have been dead in under six months. however he had just had a call of my croft saying he was needed back in England.

At first he thought it was a joke, but Sherlock had lived with him all of his life so knew his sense of fun, and believe me he had none, anyway if he was lieing to him it would take more then John to stop him from strangling Mycroft.

As the plane touched the ground and Sherlock got out he heard John says ' oh the east wind is back is he? couldn't keep you away'

Sherlock came over to John and Mary and gave them a hug, he then let go as Sherlock was not one too show his feelings at the best of times and he was not going to start now.

'Well that... that was good' Sherlock said looking embarrassed, smiling at John, John was about to say something in return when he saw the smile on Sherlock's face turn and heard him say ' Mary are you aright?'

Mary, Johns wife was carrying there child and was due to give birth very soon, but the baby had decided that that was the moment it wanted to come.

'No' she wince in pain ' the babies coming'.

Both John and Sherlock held onto Mary as she started to double over with pain and they were all stuck on a air sight with the nearest hospital being miles away.

'Oh great, why on the platform Mary, why' John started shouting in a straight voice; Sherlock knew that voice, it was the voice John had when he was panicking and that was not helping.

'John, your the doctor, stop panicing' Sherlock half shouted as Mary had grabbed his head and had pulled him down because of the pain. It had taken both Mycroft and John to get her to let go.

'Thanks' he siad weakly 'now Mary can you stand, Yes? good'

John went to the back seat of Mycrofts BMW and opened the door.

'What are you doing' Mycroft said, 'she is not giving birth in the

back of this car, it cost me £20,0000'

' Well its this or the plane, and I am sure you dont want blood all over the 1/2 million jet plane huh'

' but...' Mycroft was just about to say something in protested when Sherlock interrupted.

' For god sake Mycroft, shut up about the stupid car, she can't give birth on the floor can she!'

John looked at him with amazement and saw as a side of him,if possible, would make him a great father one day.

' Right Dr waston, when do we lift Mary' Sherlock ask as he had no idea what he was doing, and made it look like he did for if not Johns, Mary's sake.

' when I count to three, one... two... three'

on that note both John and Sherlock lifted Mary into the back seat of the BMW and then Sherlock went to the phone to dial 999.

' SHERLOCK' Mary screamed

Sherlock ran to her sight and was speaking to the crew at the end of the phone as well as telling Mary to breath, when he got off the phone he said to John

' they said 10 minutes'

Mary screamed at the top of her voice'I can't hold on 10 minutes, it's coming NOW' and Sherlock had to hold her hand and calm her down as John told her to count.

two minutes later John Shouted 'I can see the head Mary, now when I count to three PUSH' OK ready, ONE... TWO... THREE'

Mary screamed and push and in a few seconds a tiny bundle that was screaming was in Johns arms.

'well done Mary' John half said as he was in crying and hugging Mary at the same time.

Sherlock came over and gave the baby his coat to keep it warm and as John got the baby warm Sherlock helped Mary up and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

He could see she was crying and was like to john ' Have a done something wrong?'

'NO' both Mary and John said together

' you are the best thing that has happened to John, he may be a doctor, but he wouldn't have coped without you I don't think, thank you' Mary said hugging him 'now dear' she said to John ' can I hold our baby, she needs feeding'

'ah, about that, she is a he'

'oh, well give him to me then I want to feed our little William'

Sherlock was just about to leave to give them some private time alone when he turned around in amazement.

'you want to name him after me' he said ' after all the trouble I've caused you'

'of course, you have been there with me and if it wasn't for you I don't know were me and Mary would be now' John said to him.

Sherlock didnt say anything but just left the car and shut the door to keep the warm air in, he was deep in thought when John came over to him.

' also we was wondering if you would be Williams godfather?'

Sherlock stayed quite and was like that until the medics arrived to take John, Mary and little William to the hospital.

'I'd better go as well, think it over would you' John said as he went to the hospital.

'well, been named godfather is a great honer, will you take it?' Mycroft was standing by him as he watched the ambulance take his best freinds and there baby boy to be checked'

'elementary' Sherlock said ' doubts clouds my mind, whatever you have brought me back for will put all of them in danger, best to do it alone'

In truth Sherlock knew all about Moriarty, and knew he was out there somewhere and as the sun setted over the cold winter sky, he knew the day will change all of there lives for ever and he didn't want to put his friends life's in danger again.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter two 

Chapter three

Moriarty sat in a cafe and watched the new's on the telly directly in front of him. the lasted couple of years had changed him physically as well as mentally. before he was slender build with the best clothes money could buy and glossy black hair on the top of his head, now the years underground had got to him and as he sat down to drink his coffee and think on how to destroy Sherlock, people walked pasted him, not even glancing up at this man in the corner watching the news. anyway it was not that hard to get out without been known,

he had managed to get the whole of London and the police force to believe that he was not Moriarty but Richard Brook and that Sherlock Holmes was a dirty lie.

Moriarty was deep in thought when he suddenly heard a voice

'excuse me, do you mind if I sit with you,as there are no more tables left'

He looked up and saw that it was the voice of Molly Hooper, the girl he had pretended to date for a few weeks to get to Sherlock and she didn't even know it was him.

Moriarty pointed to the chair to show it was fine and Molly sat down.

As she did the 12 noon news came on and both Molly and Moriarty watched, the headline for the day was about him, Moriarty apparently coming back from the the grave.

' Bastard. do you know I knew him, dated him as well' Molly had hot angry tears welling up in her eyes as she starting speaking.

' really!, what was he like' Moriarty said.

' You know you wouldn't of know he was mental' she said ' really nice guy, and then I found out who is was and well'

tears were now rolling down her face as she stopped to compose herself. the only way to get her to keep talking was to act like he cared

' it's ok' he said said in a calm soothing voice, lets watch some telly for the moment to carm you down'

As the next story came on, it made Moriarty and Molly gasp out loud, Moriarty was for shock and anger but Molly he could see was smiling with happiness.

Now. we all know that Sherlock Holmes and John Waston make the team when it comes to solving crimes but will eather of them be ready for the challenge up next? Yes, Mary, the wife of John has Just given birth to a healthy baby boy and there is rumours going that Sherlock could be the god father' as the team reporter stops, Molly turns around with more tears running down her face.

' oh I am so happy for them, mostly for Sherlock as he doesn't find these things easy and well even if he is pain, you have to love him.. , well thanks to talking to me and hope to see you again soon'

As molly left the cafe, the smile that was on his face went, god he hated her, but he now knows Sherlock's weak spot, who else? Molly Hooper and John Watson.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sherlock sat down in his chair, with the cup of tea that miss Hustion had made him before she left, was thinking deeply. He was alone in the house as miss Huston had gone out to buy the new baby cloths as a present and the time she was taking, was probably buying him a whole wardrobe. he was in his mind place and was trying to get as much

information about Moriarty as possible. the christening of the baby was happening in two days time and with Sherlock liked it or not, he was going to be the godfather; and for some reason they had decided to pick Molly as the godmother and if anything happened to John and Mary he would be stuck with raising the baby with Molly, a view that he didn't was to think about.

A while later he heard the door open and miss huston walk in. since the baby was born she had been in a cheerful mood as Mary had asked her to be adopted grandmother to the baby as she had no mother or father to play the part. This had made miss huston very happy as she had no children of her own so never thought she would have been a godmother.

'Sherlock' she shouted 'come and help me with these bags'

Sherlock sighed and got up knowing she would have bought the whole shop and he was right. as he started to take the bags he said ' you

do know that Mary and John have brought the baby clothes as well and you don't have to buy him adult wear' as he picked up a blazer, shirt and trousers.

' Sherlock dear, don't be silly, there for you, for the christening'

'me!, whats wrong with my other clothes'

' Sherlock, you are becoming William's godfather you have to look presentable and oh there's a gift for you to give to them as well when we go to the hospital'

Sherlock picked up the clothes and the gift and went to his room and shut the door, all this is becoming too much, he was starting to miss the days when it was him and John with the cases, he now knew that John won't want to do any more cases because of the baby.

'Sherlock taxi's here' miss Huston shouted from the bottom of the stairs, Sherlock came and got in the taxi and were on there way to the hospital. when they got to the hospital he realised he had forgot the present for John and Mary so decided to go and get it.

' tell Mary and John I will be a hour at the latest' Sherlock told miss Huston

' OK dear see you later' and he left.

a while later Sherlock entered the 211b bakers street and shut the door, once upstairs he went in his room to grab the gift, he saw then that the door was open to the bathroom witch he knew he had shut. as he went to shut it he felt someone grab he around the neck and stab something in his arm, a needle, he knew it was to late but he tried to go for the man in the hooded mask knocking things over in his path until the energy went from him and he fell into darkness.

meanwhile back at the hospital John was getting worried, it had been two hours since Sherlock went back to the house and he hadn't even text to say he was on his way back. miss Huston said she was going to get a drink so he took the opportunity to talk to Mary quickly.

' Mary I am getting worried about Sherlock, it has been two hours and he hasn't even text to say he's on his way back'

'me too', she said, 'it is not like him to be late, he is always early, I will go with miss huston to get the coffee, I need a walk and William likes the fuss he gets off the nurse's' looking down at his face witch had the expression of happiness on it.

'Ok, good idea, I wont be long' he said as Mary ran to catch up with

miss huston and he ran to get a cab.

When he arrive at the flat he rang the door bell, no one answered. know he was getting really worried as Sherlock always answered the door, no matter what ( unless he had a shot it again, witch he was guessing he wasn't), thank god he still had the spare key.

As he opened the door he listen for the slightest movement or sound to hint that Sherlock was in the house and he had forgot to ring just to say he was late or was pulling one of his jokes, that he thought were the best thing in the world but no one else did, however no

sound did come and when he climbed the stairs the sight was something that made him step back- the whole room was a mess, books on the floor, Sherlock's things smashed up, even his chair was pulled over. at first John thought Sherlock had gone out and there was a robbery but then he spotted something in the corner of his eye and went over to the door where on the back as a small piece of paper and as some as John started reading it he pick up his phone and phoned the one person that he could trust in all this:

' Hello'

'Hi Greg, it's John'

Ah, John was about to ring to say well done on Mary and the Baby'

' Thanks, but thats not why I rang, could you come over, Its Sherlock, he's been kidnapped and he's in danger'

' be right over John'

' Thanks'

John didn't know how long he was standing with the the note until he

heard a police car turn up, Greg saw one look at the room and ordered to be a crime scene until said.

as greg looked at the note, one of the crime investigators saw part of the needle that was stabbed in Sherlock and told everybody to be careful in case it was poison

' if that is poison you better get to the lab quick and get it looked at' greg said, ' if it is poison someone is serous about hurting or killing him'

' think is, who is smarter then sherlock to do this' and out loud John read out the note

Sherlock is missing and here's the fun,

John your alone, your the one,

You only have a week to save his life,

or he'll be sleeping forever nightly, night,

I give you a clue a day to tell you he lives

but hurry up Watson you better be quick :)


	4. Chapter 4

Sherlock awoke in to a bright light and a pounding head, he went to touch his head and felt a large bump on the side of him starting to seems that who ever was in the room when they took him didn't do it lightly. the next thing he notices was that even tho the room he was in was freezing he felt very hot, like someone had turned the heater up to full blast, he also started to feel the sweat on his head go ice cold and he knew that what ever was in that needle was more then a knock-out drug. as he stood up he felt the world around him move and had to hold on to the side of the wall just to stop himself from falling over. It was as soon as the world stop spinning that he saw it, a tiny camera, it was simple that whoever had kidnapped him wanted to keep an eye on him, and there was no ways of him been held to stop him from leaving, so he knew this person wanted to play a game.

' Sherlock hi, how you doing' sherlock knew that voice

' Moriarty, back from the dead'

' so are you my friend, but not for long'

' what are you talking about'

' did you like the cocktail i gave you, i call it death in a week'

' what?'

' for someone so smart you are stupid Sherlock, work it out, the sweating, the spinning head- you've been poisoned and the best part is i can decide when to kill'

' you can decide'

' yes, this posion is called 12a, very rare and one antidote, very nasty too, what to here what will happen?'

' go on then'

'good, right, first the sweating and the dizziness, then stomach cramps and then the body will start to shut down its organs,this mostly takes two days, but the best part is the room you are in has been set to the 2.c, not too cold so it kills the poison but so it takes about a week longer to kill you'

' why are you doing this, if i was you i would have just killed me by now and get it over with'

' no, as I want t see you suffer and your friends suffer'

' leave them alone, leave all of them alone'

' no as the best part is, i will make it easy to find you, and then when i know were you are i will turn up the heat so by the time they find you, you will be dead, or near death, and they will have to see

you die in pain as your body kills itself'

' what if they find you, and the antidote, before then, what then hum?'

Sherlock's head was swimming and he knew that he was about to pass out but he needed to get this last question from him.

Then I will kill the antidote and that would have for nothing anyway...I leave you then, enjoy death'

'Moriarty', it came out more then a whisper and Sherlock could take it no more, the world went black, and Moriarty knew the game was on.


	5. Chapter 5

With the needle in the sealed police report bag and with their permission, John was on his way to the lab to see Molly and get her to check was in the needle, if it was poison, he needed to be careful so he didn't get any on his clothes and then on to Mary or William.

Molly already knew about the poison so was ready when he got there.

one hour later she was ready

' John this is a poison called 12a, very rare and the antidote is even rarer, only two bottles ever made, the government have one and god knows were the other has got too '.

John's face went white

'Whoever has it will have Sherlock, Molly we think that Sherlock has been kidnapped and was poisoned with it' he showed her the note.

' not possible, 12a only takes 24 hours to kill a person, starting out with blackout dizziness, painful cramps and then the body shut's itself down however...'

Molly ran to the bookcase and pulled down a big heavy book with poisons written on it

' John if Sherlock has been poisoned, this might explain the note, listen, in 1924 a man called dr re found that 12a can slow down 40% when in temp at 2.c. he got permission of the US government to test out this on death row inmates. once given the drug they had the same affects but over the course of a week, not 24 hours, this person John is doing this to Sherlock'

when Molly looked up she saw a look of pure anger in Johns face.

' this man is making Sherlock wait for his death in pain because he

finds it funny, seeing who will win, death or us! Well I will find him and will make sure his heart is still beating as well'

Molly was in tears by this point

'but John if you do find him, he will be already dead or he will hold on to make sure you do find him, he wont make it'

' he better, as i am going to start by ringing someone that counts.

'Who?'

'His Brother'

John dialled the number for Mycrofts brother and hailed it to his ear and listened to the tone of his phone ringing.

' come on pick up, this is important'

finely the phone picked up

' hello'

Mycroft it's John, this is important, yes yes, look it's about Sherlock, he's missing and we think he is in danger, right, right, ok, thanks'

when John drop the phone Molly knew it was good, he's on his way and John knew he may have saved Sherlock some time.


	6. Chapter 6

Sherlock kept falling in and out of Conciseness, and when he awoke he was glad he was still waking but also he was starting to feel dread, something he had never felt before. he knew that the worse was still to come and that it may be too late by the time John found him.

Each time he awoke he always thought how many days had pasted, but

the cramps hadn't started yet so he knew he was still on the first or second day of the week he had left. one thing he did now is that he was getting dangerously cold and that was a danger in his self as soon he would not even be able to move and if the cold got to him first... well he didn't want to think about it, but he was determined to make sure he was still breathing when they found him, even if he died in Johns arms. that was hopefully something he wanted to avoided as he kept his promise's and been godfather to William was a promise he didn't want to break.

He didn't move for fear of fainting again but he said to the camera

' bring me paper and a pen would you?, if i am going to die here i might as well leave a note to everybody'

he heard the door open and a man he had never seen before walked into the room and dropped the pen and paper next to him.

Sherlock started to right but knew he could only do abit of a time, as even tho the poision wasn't takening affect yet, he could feel the life in him slowly ebb away and he didn't want to make it worse

'John, by the time you find this i may be already dead, so let me start with, you tryed to find me John and I know when other people would have given up trying to find me, you would have looked without anyone so thank you.

so here goes,first let me tell you what a life saver you have been to me over the years, without you wouldn't have named your son after me as i wouldn't have been here as long as i have, secondly i want to say sorry for all the times i have hurt you or any other person i known and tell molly she will be a fantastic godmother to William.

do what you want with my stuff, just don't have it lieing around the flat, get on with your lives and forget about me, but do something for me John, get Molly or Mary, when he's older, to tell William stories about me, us and the adventure's we had together as friends, brothers and tell him to follow his dreams and to never forget the crimes we solved, his father and man that had no friends to becoming a godfather to the son of my best friend, as you are John and I wish I had many more years, of crime solving, and many more years of seeing William grow up.

live your life John and don't ponder over me as I have come to

realise now that life isn't about living, its about knowing when you are gone there are people to carry on the name of you and make some good out of it, oh and one last thing john, please don't think that my final moments of my life were me being scared and alone as I have decided to let death come to me without struggle as we all know it comes to us all and when it does come to me I will be ready and go willing.

so to the best of times and John, see you on the other side in about oh 60 years'...

with the letter done he folded it up and put it in his trouser pocket and dragged himself into the corner and waited for death to come.

mean while Moriarty had been putting a dvd into the post to send to mycroft and all the while he knew he was getting closer to winning.


	7. Chapter 7

Two days had past and no look on getting anywhere on finding Sherlock and John knew time was running out. His brother had refused to give him help in case it was a trap to get the antidote off them and kill Sherlock anyway

' Its better if not John, it keeps him safe as well as not losing the last antidote left, there's always a chance that if we give him it he will kill Sherlock on the spot'

'Yes but if we don't by the time we find him it would be too late'

but he still said no and that was it until two days later when Molly and John were in the lab. John had decide that it was too dangerous to get Mary in all of this and someone had to look after the baby so she stayed at home while john got on. she had told him if anything did happen at home she would ring him straight away so here he was without sleep when Mycroft came in.

' what are you doing here' John said

' got this, this morning, one of those 24 hour tapes, still plays to the correct time even if you switch it off and on again'

' is it Sherlock'

' yes, someone wants us to watch him'

John put the dvd into the player and tuned in. there on the screen showed a room. there was Sherlock, and by now the cold and the drug was starting to take affect, he was clearly in pain and was shaking very badly, and as well as that was a shade of blue.

' he's still alive but from what you can see he hasn't got long left'

said a voice from the screen, and the voice was right as even John could hear his breathing was becoming thinner and thinner and pain was getting to him as underneath the shade of blue he was very white.

' someone wants to watch him suffer' John whispered as Sherlock started to scream and throw up in pain,

' turn it off' Molly shouted, 'Turn it off now'

'no, sorry Molly I hate seeing him like this, in so much pain, but if we keep the film on we can work out were he is'

' He right molly, sorry john, should have belived you, we might have found him by now and he wouldnt be like this, looking at him like this makes me think, what if he die's, what would I tell my mother,

this is something i Have never told anyone John, but I promised them i would look out for him and if he dyes i will never forgive myself, we may hate each other and he may hate me but he is still my little brother'

and John for the first time felt sorry of him as he was having to watch his brother suffer and die and he could do nothing about it.

' I know what it's like, I have seen men die before me and never could do anything about it but we will find him Mycroft, I Promise you that'

' John I work for the government, do you think I of all people know about impossible tasks' Mycroft sighed ' I just wish the last thing we talked about was a little kinder that's all'

and with that he went to the table sat down and put his head in his hands'

John went over to the screen and saw that it had changed again, on it this time was a timer and the timer was at that moment was slowly counting down, 'more fun that way' John was thinking ' we see him suffer and see the countdown that will finish it if we don't find him soon- with that John looked at Sherlock and noticed that he was facing the camera, doing just this one move had exhausted him and as he closed his eyes John saw just the one tear fall from his cheek.


	8. Chapter 8

Moriarty knew it was time to turn up the heat in the game- literately. the third day was ending and Sherlock was in for one more day of pain before the body stopped fighting all together and gave up, slowly shutting down. the plan was to let Sherlock be found so he could dye in Johns arms but now he had decided to make the game that bit more fun, he would turn up the heat so 12a can waken, this way the countdown would get quicker and john would have to hurry.

Moriarty changed the switch and then went to Sherlock

' what are you doing here' he said, sherlock was having the cramps again and they kept running though him like shock-waves.

' just grabbing this' picking the coat off the side, he never had it on as the cold had to work its magic on the 12a.

' what to know why?, well your friends are watching your every move on a cam right in this room, me taking this out of the room will give them the message that the game is hotting up, you have only 2 day's'

Sherlock sat up-' I swear when I get out of here i will kill you with my bare hands'

' when?, Sherlock there is no if let along when, you are dead and i will make sure they get here to see you suffer right at the end'

' live them alone, i swear, you touch any of them...' Sherlock tried to stand up, and found it took most of his energy

'oh and if they find you it will alreasy be too late' Moriarty got a needle and sherlock knew but didnt have the strength to stop him, the needle was plunge right into his neck

and with with that Moriarty left and changed the count down to 0 30 min days left.

Back at the lab, John had been looking at the screen and looking at the room that Sherlock was in. it was a small room, no bigger then a cell but seeming that he couldn't stand anyway, this wasn't a problem.

Molly came over ' do you think we are going to find him on time?' she ask him.

John sighed ' I don't know, but one thing molly, is that i will not give up on him, even if i have to tear apart rooms to find him'

Molly left him and went back to what see was doing, a few seconds

later she came back and sat down next to him

' god knows were he is, I can't think in what to look for any more. could it be the rooms?'

At Molly saying rooms John sat up, ' rooms... ROOMS, got it'

' got what?'... she paused ' oh were he is' she too sat up

John got up and ran outside were Mycroft was on the phone

' Mycroft do you have information on prison cells in Britain?'

Mycroft looked confused ' yes, why?'

by now, molly had joined them out and John was taking to both of them.

' earlier Molly was telling me about the doctor and the experiment back in the 1920's, well the room Sherlock is in looks like a prison cell, what if the experiment is being followed to the same detail'

John didn't want to think there was hope but he couldn't give up now

as Mycroft was getting all the information he went back in door to help molly who was sitting right by the screen

' John look at the screen' john was horrified to see that the countdown said 30 min left and that Sherlock was facing first down and he wasn't moving at all

Mycroft came in and saw the countdown and then he saw his brother

' shit, right we have to hurry that was the police force there according to them there is a abandoned prison block 10 min from here'

' lets go' and with that John grabbed his phone and went to my croft car ' we have to ring the police force, they can help'.

John was already on it, he dialled the number and waited ' come on, come on pick up... Greg, it's John, look we know were he is but we need you to tell us, is there any abandoned prisons near here?, we think we know were he is'

down the other end of the phone, greg was in the middle of looking for fingerprints when the phone rang, when he answered he wasn't expecting john to know were Sherlock might be

' yeah, as a matter of fact, low gate prison is completely empty, due to be knocked down next week.. how do you know all this?

John was trying to be patience but the more time he wasted the less time finding Sherlock alive

' doesn't matter can you meet us there?'

Greg said he could but it would take him 30 min when they only had 20 left, so when john put the phone down he told mycroft's driver were

to go and to speed it up. John knew when they got there he would have to go straight in, there was no time to wait for the police to arrive and as the driver speed up John got ready to run and fight. When they arrived at the destination, mycroft handed over John a needle with a green liquid inside

'here, take it, it's a copy of the poison, I managed to get the baskerville team a sample- took some convincing but Dr Stapleton remembered you and managed to talk the general over'

John looked surprised 'I thought you ran Baskerville, I thought you had top rank,

Mycroft look at him ' if a product is deemed too dangerous to others or dangerous in the wrong hands, it can be deemed as unusable to everyone. you can see why i said no in the first place, now go and i'll wait here for the rest'

John got out of the car and started to run in the building, praying it wasn't to late.


	9. Chapter 9

Sherlock felt he was on a dream world, because of his body shutting down he was starting to feel nothing and his head felt fuzzy as he fell from one state of conciousness to another, Sherlock had told himself he was going to make it, but being a man that only looked at logic, this was starting to look harder and and harder. He felt like he had just walked out of a lake as the poison that started to make his body sweat to stop him feeling so hot but now was starting to feel really cold.

he felt so tied but new not to close his eyes as if he did, he knew he may never open them again and as he felt ready to give up he heard the door to his cell bust wide open and felt someone turn him around and hold him up- it was John.

Sherlock could feel the pain as he was held up and did try to make a joke with John

' took your time didn't you' Sherlock wince but then doubled over in pain

' Sherlock hold on, you can make it, you have made it this far' John by now had tears running down his face and Sherlock by now was too exhausted to care and John could see that. Sherlock was as white as marble and his pulse once beating so fast was now slowing down

' John, listen look after Mary and little William won't you? tell him all about me'

John knew that he was giving up and was not ready to let him go just yet.

' don't talk like that, your brother will be here with the antidote any second'

' John we both know what my dear big brother is like now, don't we' by now his voice was just a wispier and John could feel him slipping away.

' Sherlock don't waste your energy', John wispiered to him as he held him, come on you can make it, I can't go though all that again'

Sherlock realised how much he cared for him ' goodbye John'

and as John felt him slip away in his arms, he saw a tear fall onto his cheek.

' NO, Sherlock' John held him and quickly grabbed the needle from his pocket and with all his force he plunged it into his neck, but there was nothing he could do- it was too late, he was gone.

John didn't know how long it was until the team arrived and he didn't hear them come, it wasn't until he felt a hand on his shoulder that he looked up- it was Greg and unlike John was crying.

' come on John, an ambulance, is here to take him' him and a police officer, helped him up and dragged him out the room, it was then when he lost it.

' I'll kill him' John screamed and went to the door

Greg and the officer went to him ' John carm down,we will make sure

that Moriarty is found and go's down for this, this is now a murder investigation and we will make sure he will never see sunlight again- now charm down or we will have to arrest you for disturbing a crime scene'

John took a few breaths

' fine, but i am going with Sherlock to the Hospital,I want to be there when you know'

'ok, I will tell the crew' Greg put his hand on his Shoulder as John went to ambulance and climbed in.

it was very quiet in the ambulance. The crew could do nothing but say they were sorry and make sure he didn't do anything stupid

it wasn't until the ambulance went over a bump and Sherlock's arm fell off the bed that John moved. he grabbed his arm and pulled it back up and it was then that he felt something. no it couldn't be could it? John took Sherlock's wrist again and held it- it was, there was a pulse, very faint but a pulse.

'there's a heart beat' John exclaimed ' 'we have to help with his breathing'

All of a sudden there was the bustle of the crew as they strapped on heart machines and a oxygen mask was placed over Sherlock's mouth. Suddenly a long beep started to come from the heart machine- his heart had stopped.

The crew circled around him trying to restart the heart and after what felt like a life time John heard the beeping of the heart machine.

' we are about to arrive at the hospital- we have informed the staff that we need argent care as soon as we arrive so we can wheel him straight to intensive care' one of the crew shout to John ' has he any family you can contact?'

John grabbed his phone ' will ring them as soon as I have the clear he is going to ok'

the crew nodded to show they understand and then the doors flew open and the crew race Sherlock straight to the ward.

John was shown to a room and was told to wait there, which he did until a doctor came to find him, he looked grave

' John I am DR scott, I have came to tell you that we have got him in stable condition- it is serous, he was dead for 30 min before the antidote worked so there's always a chance he wont wake up or if he does he will be severely brain damaged'

John asked if he could use the payphone to phone his friends and family and after phoning Sherlock's brother, molly, greg and miss Huston Dr Scott took him to see Sherlock.

when the doctor took him into the room John was taken aback, the doctor had told him that it was going to hard and now he could see why, Sherlock was stripped to a hear machine and he had a tube sticking out of his mouth to help him breath- the man that was once so confident and sure was now in a coma and in a hospital bed. his clothes and coat that he took so much care off was on the side. John went over and picked the coat up as he was going to hang it on the back of the door- it was then the letter fell out. John saw it and picked it up and we saw it had his name on it, he opened it and started reading.

By the time he had finished reading,John felt he didn't know Sherlock at all- this letter was showing a side of him that he knew he had but barely showed it- love and compassion. It was then that he remembered what Sherlock had said to them on his wedding day

' I stand here before you to make my first and last vow- John,Mary I will always be there and I will never let you down'

At remembering this John just sat down and cried.


	10. Chapter 10

Three days later John was sitting down with Mary and will. Sherlock's parents were there too but Mycroft had came earlier and there was no room for everyone. John had been sitting next to Sherlock and talking to him and after three days of doing this, had start to see why Sherlock was glad when he came along. Sherlock's mother and father knocked on the door and came in.

' oh, John, didn't know you were here- how are you?' Sherlock's mother asked but John didn't have time to answer, she had one look of her son and bust into tears. John quickly got up and helped her to the chair

' thank you John, oh my poor baby boy, what have they done to you?'

John let them both sit quietly for a moment with there son and the started to explain what happened, when he had finished his mother was furious

' well thank god, you found him John, along with miss hooper or god know what would have happened' his father said, looking worried. ' 'When we got that phone call off mike'

ms Holmes had to stop herself from crying again and all her husband could do was hold her, John could sense they wanted a some time with there son on their own, so he offered to get them a cup of tea in witch they were grateful for so he went off and found the cafe. once he got the tea's he was about to leave when he bumped into Molly and greg who were on there way to see Sherlock themselves. He wanted his family to spend some time with him first before visitors so he offered to buy them a cup of tea, once at a table John explained everything.

' His Mothers in bits, it's a good thing Sherlock cant see this, he would have a fit' this made all of them laugh

' he may be a pain but he is still her son, pray that your son never has to go though this' molly said.

' Yes, anyway, we have made some progress with the scene, it seems that after what has happen the police team are all willing to help, even Sally-I think after what happened with Moriarty she feels guilt' John wanted to change the subject but molly got there first.

' when can we see him?' she said

John had a think then said' give it a few hours or maybe come back tomorrow when things had settled down'

both Greg and Molly nodded in agreement and got up to leave, John did the same, he still needed to get the tea to the room.

when he got there is saw that Mary was there and Ms Holmes was holding the William in her arms

' John your back, brought William with me, I didn't realise Sherlock's mum and dad were here' Mary looked at them a little worried as she didn't know weather or not they would want the baby with them when there own son was lieing very ill in the hospital bed.

' we love having William here, we feel so happy you named him after Sherlock and we can't wait to have him as part of the family- you can see us as his grandparents' Ms Homles said sensing that mary was unconformable with having her son here when there's were in the bed next to them.

John smiled and gave them the tea ' you are welcome to come round any-time you like to see him' John said handing both of them a cup.

all of a sudden they heard a voice coming from the bed

' I take it then more Christmas dinners at yours?, mike will be thrilled'

all of them turned around and saw, Sherlock holding up his mask and moving his hair out of his eyes that were wet with sweat.

' Sherlock dear, your awake' his mother went over to him and held his arm. Sherlock didn't move it away, more like he couldn't- he was in pain and his arms felt like lead.

John went to Dr Scott after the doctor had given him a look ( much to his protested) John decided that he would leave him with his parents for the rest of the day and went home with Mary and the baby. Later when he had gone to bed John settled down with Mary for the night. they had both agreed that he should see Sherlock in the Morning before any visitors came by- so as he went to bed John knew that Sherlock Holmes the incredible man had beaten death again for the third time.


	11. Chapter 11

Moriarty sat thinking. He had just our flanked the police and John Watson and had no choice now but to sit and wait until he could pounce again.

Not killing Sherlock was just a minor bump in the road, in fact, this was good news as he could see him dance and burn as he started to lose his friends around him and he knew who he was going to target- he was too stupid before to see it but now he knew how to get to the source of Sherlock's as he now knew that Molly Hooper was the key to get to Sherlock, he had found out that Molly had helped him on the roof all those years ago and had some how helped him get out of the building safely without any of his men knowing, and believe me he only had the best on hand.

If he got to Molly, he got to Sherlock, and if he got to Sherlock... well it might make Sherlock do something stupid like start taking drug's again ( he had a activate lifestyle) or use all the power he had to get her back.

All he had to do now was wait till Sherlock was back in 221B Bakers St and starting to thing that things were going back to normal, and with that thought in his mind, he knew he had the patience to last a little longer.


	12. Chapter 12

John walked down the corrected hall and found the door to Sherlock's room. The doctors had moved him to a bigger room as so many visit were being made and he needed the space but John thought it could be that Sherlock was back to normal and was being an arse to all the doctors.

He found the right door and was just about to go in when a nurse came over

' wouldn't go in there!' she said in a whisper and ran off.

John was about to shout to her why when he heard shouting coming from inside

' For god stake Mycroft- I had it covered'

he should have known- Mycroft and Sherlock, seems even know they can still be in a room together and a fight starts.

' that's the thing though, isn't it Sherlock, you didn't did you'

John heard something get smashed against the door and by the sounds of it he reckoned it was the flower jar.

' Get out, before I throw the plate and hit you this time'

John moved out the way as Mycroft opened the door and saw John there

'John, maybe you can talk some sense into him' he then turned to Sherlock and with a coldness in his voice said

' you nearly died Sherlock, you are becoming to reckless, do you even

care about others? because I think you only care about yourself' and with that he left the room and made his way out the building.

Sherlock was visibly angry and John knew that when he was angry he was someone that you could not reason with so he sat there a waited for him to stop been so angry- the last time he was that angry he nearly broke his brother arm and he was glad he was covered in all the drug tubes or he may have had to get a nurse to take Mycroft down to the ward to get his arm put in a cast.

' how you feeling' John asked him and he knew as soon as he said it that was a bad idea.

' how are you feeling?, well John I'll tell you'

Sherlock's voice was getting quicker and quicker now and it was getting harder to stop him

' apart from my own brother accusing me of being reckless and acting like I planned the whole thing out, or oh just waking up after been held in a cell for a week slowly been poison too death and being told that I may have memory loss for the rest of my life, are you that stupid John!'

John sat back in his chair and looked at him and he saw the anger in Sherlock's eyes turn to guilt as he realised what he had said.

' Sorry John, I, I didn't mean it, it's Just I am so angry with everything at the moment and I don't know what to do, me John not knowing what to do'

John could see something that Sherlock that he had only seen once before fear and pain

' i am afraid John, afraid of what I is been lost, afraid that he's won and I am also afraid for you'

John knew about the memory loss, the doctors had told him about it and even though Sherlock had busted out some comments he had taken it pretty well.

' Sherlock, been a doctor I've seen solders recover from things worse then this and don't worry Greg and your brother has people with use at all times'

Sherlock didn't say anything and by the look on his face he wanted to change the subject.

' so, you do know that you will have a load of visitors later don't you?' John asked Sherlock

' Oh, yeah I survive a murder for real this time and all of a sudden I have friends' Sherlock muttered giving the look of sarcasm.

' stop it Sherlock' John said giving him a angry look

Sherlock gave a smile 'sorry, anyway I know who's coming but you might as well tell me' Sherlock said as he started to mess with the morpheme taps on the side

John looked at him for one moment and then coughed ' right, well there's Molly, Miss Huston, Greg oh and Mary is bringing Will as well'

' Ah and how is he, still thinking of me to be godfather after all this?'

' of course, why wouldn't we, none of this was your fault for once and I found this in your coat pocket when we were taking you to the hospital- do you remember much before you... you know'

' no, it must have been the drugs talking if I had said anything, what did I say' Sherlock asked hoping it wasn't anything that would come back later.

' you asked me to tell will stories about you when he was older and the rest of it was slagging off your Brother'

Sherlock smiled at that' good, glad to see i choose my last words right, and next time don't stab me so hard'

john looked up 'sorry, you said you don't remember anything'

' I don't but there's a right lump on my neck, so something is going on, or it was you with the stupid needle'

John laughed at that and Sherlock's frown went in to a smile and just as John was about to talk about the letter Mary came in

' hi John' she came over and gave John a kiss and a hug, she then went over to Sherlock and gave him a huge hug and a kiss on the cheek

' Sherlock, how you feeling'

' feeling a bit sore but nothing I can't handle' Sherlock looked down and saw that Mary had a little bundle all wrapped up in a blanket. John got him and picked him up, by the looks of it he had just woken up and was a bit upset, Sherlock looked at him and said

' well he looks like you molly, thank god, but he has Johns temper though' as the baby let out a wail.

' Thanks for that Sherlock, always the man of complements' John said and as he rocked will back to sleep

' oh it's fine John, Sherlock you want to hold him' Mary asked

' no I am fine thanks, and i can see that someone doesn't want me to hold him' Sherlock turned to look at John

' I didn't say anything' John started

' don't have to, now shut up a moment, trying to look for that nurse- oh god her she is'

' ah nurse, come to check me again, how very thrilling' Sherlock smiled to the nurse, and john couldn't tell if the nurse knew he was being sarcastic, if see did she had chose to skip it.

the nurse told Sherlock off for messing with the drug's and fixed them and then said to Sherlock that the doctors said he could go home in a couple of hours and that Greg was outside the door waiting, Sherlock did nothing but smile and as soon as the nurse left turned down the nob again that was doing the drug's and let Greg in.

' Sherlock, nice to see you in hospital, this time, not like the last, this is becoming a thing with you isn't it'

' what do you want Graham'

' it's greg and i have came to see how your doing, I can see just fine'

' That's not it inspector, don't lie to me we both know it doesn't work'

The inspector looked at him in a annoyed look but carried on

' I have also came to tell you that you can move back to your flat this afternoon'

'take it you found no trace's of fingerprints or clues then'

' yes, how did you...'

' oh come on it's easy, when we played that little game with him before, can' you remember. he never did the dirty work himself and always made sure people were gone after- the people in my room last night will be dead now and the only way of finding out were they are is by getting Molly to look in all the morgues around and in London, are you writing this down?'

' yes, but how are we going to identify them'

' easy, i know from struggling with them that these men are tall and strong, very strong. I also know that these men speak Russian as before I blacked out, i heard then speak, it was in English, but there accent's Russian and on top of that they were wearing very expensive suit's by the looks of it and i don't think many people go around in suit in that part of town do you'

' ok, I will get Molly and the team to take a look, and your not

helping Sherlock as you have been told you have to rest, i mean it Sherlock, stay at home and rest'

Sherlock just looked at him and with an uneasy glance at John went to the door and left.

John looked at Sherlock ' your not going to listen are you?, why do you never listen'

' we both know that without me the police couldn't find a fingernail, no it will take more then the police force to stop Moriarty and you know it John and anyway I need to be doing something'

John looked at him with disbelieve

' need to be doing something, Sherlock, you got yourself killed out there, it's a miracle your still alive, if you want to do something you can start by tidying up the flat- your things are everywhere and Miss Huston will go mad when she see's it... please promise me Sherlock you will not try to go after him, not until your better at least! I've held you dead in my arm twice now, I am not going to do it for third'

Sherlock didn't know what to do, he kept all his promise's to John and even though he knew Moriarty wanted him to dance, he couldn't help but want to do this case, but at the same time he wanted to make sure that his family was safe as that is what he saw his closest friends as.

' Fine John, I promise, your right I am no good at the moment and the last time I tried to do it I ended up back in hospital again' Sherlock never said that the reason he had ended up there in the first place was because Mary had shot him ' anyway with the drugs in me everything feels fuzzy'

John looked relived and started talking about the flat and how all is things has been ruined.

' good miss Huston is willing to make sure you are all right and your brother...'

Sherlock looked at him and even though John saw anger in his eye's he saw something else, pity and sadness

' huh, my brother will never know what it is like to sacrifice yourself for the one's you hold most dear, he will never get the pain of it or the willing of giving up life for you John, my brother...'

Sherlock turned around and showed John his back- marks that were deep and red were all over his back and even though he had hidden it for so lone the pain was intense.

' good god Sherlock,what happen' John knew what these were, these were the marks of torture- he had seen these from a few of the men he had treated in the war.

Mary looked at John in shock and then Sherlock

' do you want me to give you a moment' Mary asked, thinking that it was going to become a fighting match and she didn't want to get in the middle of it

' Please' John said without looking over his shoulder

' no, it's ok, you can stay if you want, John will just tell you what i said later anyway so you might as well'

' no Sherlock, she has a young baby with her and what i will be saying is not for the ear's of a baby'

Mary knew that was time for her to step outside so she picked up will and stepped outside while her husband and best friend had a fighting match.

' when were you going to tell me about this Sherlock' John said.

Sherlock turned away and John grabbed is wrist

'THIS IS NOT FUNNY SHERLOCK' John shouted to him

' DO I LOOK LIKE I AM FINDING THIS FUNNY' Sherlock shouted back showing him the wrist that was free. John gasped, on his wrist was the marks of someone with a dark past. the scars of old with the scars of new. the scars were those of his past with drugs and self

abuse

' oh Sherlock, why didn't you take to me'

' because doctor, it happened when i came back and I realised I couldn't cope with the pain of you not taking to me and this' and with that Sherlock bust in to tear's.

John held him ' Sherlock you big clot you could have talked to me, if I known how sorry you were' but yet again Sherlock had suffered in silence. it was awhile when Sherlock finery calmed down and it was then John saw Sherlock's eye narrow ' what are you doing here, GET OUT'

' no chance little brother, not if you have been self harming again'

John turned around and saw that mycroft was standing there, he

then turn to Sherlock ' what does he mean again'

Sherlock never looked up

' well little brother, shall you tell him or shall I'


	13. Chapter 13

John looked at Sherlock and could see he wasn't happy with were the conversion was going, Sherlock hated anything that couldn't be changed by him, but hated it even more when his brother won

' Sherlock was is going on here because I haven't a clue'

' I don't want to talk about it' Sherlock mumbled and would have sulked on his side if it was not for the wires on the side .

' fine I will get to the bottom of this with or without your help Sherlock, now are you going to tell me or is your brother' and with that Sherlock turned around.

' I, I had drug problem's ok and it got out of control, I ended up getting so high I would have black out's and wake up not knowing were I was or what had been happening, one night I went to the dealer like I did but by then i was so depended on the drug's that I...I don't know what came me, there was these needle's on the floor, great spot to do drug's you know- I picked it up and well you can guest what I did'

'god Sherlock, for someone with your brain you can be very thick' John said to him looking at him with pity

this made Sherlock angry as the he hated being called thick and being looked like he was a child

' Don't you see my brain was the reason I was on the drug's in the first place, before I did all the case's I do now, I was bored, at the time it was how i got my kicks, any way I was missing for two day's and when they found me i was passed out on the floor in a pool of my own vomit and blood, I had picked up something and was in hospital for a week, very ill'

John looked confused ' so how were you self harming, by the sound's of it you were that off your head you didn't have a clue what you were doing'

My croft answered of Sherlock ' when we got him home we made sure he was not going to go from his room for anything unless he was clean again- we removed any object's fit as dangerous as we knew what he was like after not having his fix for a few day's and we waited. he would throw thinks and god know's what else and this went on for days. then one day you where too quite so we opened your door and there you were high as anything and covered in your own blood and nearly dead' he turned to John ' he had cut is own wrist's'

Sherlock had tear's running down his face

' I am sorry'

' Sorry does not cut it Sherlock, mother and father had to watch as

there youngest son had to have his heart started twice, you were 17 Sherlock, a kid'

John didn't know what to do, he knew that Sherlock hated himself and also his brother at that moment in time but he knew he would hate it even more if he tried to hug him in anyway

' I think you should leave know, before i get up form this bed and regret my action's' Sherlock snarled at his brother, fire in his eye's

Mycroft knew that Sherlock meant what he said so decided to leave

' right I better be off, bye little brother good luck and john can i talk to you for a moment'

John looked confused as he left the room and before he had even shut the door he ask ' what's this about'

' Mycroft made sure the door was shut before carrying on

' My brother is not in the best of moods or health at the moment John, and even though he is to stubborn to say it we both know it. Moriarty is out to get him at any mean's and trying to kill him isn't the half of it- you need to make sure your family is safe John, as you know I have put 24 hour watch on you and even Sherlock, when he is like this watch him as I know what he can do when he is lost- the marks on his arm tell you that and I am worried Moriarty will try to get him in other way's'

Mycroft looked at his brother who was still giving him dirty looks form the window

' you don't know what he went though in the two year's he was away John apart from torture - lucky my brother has a strong mind as i have seen men go crazy of it'

Mycroft left him standing there sinking in the information.

Mary came over ' hey you ok?'

John looked at her, Mary I want you to be safe, so i want us to move into Bakers st for a bit, just until he is feeling better as well. i don't want him having a relapse'

' OK John, but not for long, I don't know how long Sherlock could take it- not the way he is feeling anyway'

' thank you, i love you' and John kissed her not caring if Sherlock was watching


	14. Chapter 14

John looked at Sherlock and could see he wasn't happy with were the conversion was going, Sherlock hated anything that couldn't be changed by him, but hated it even more when his brother won

' Sherlock was is going on here because I haven't a clue'

' I don't want to talk about it' Sherlock mumbled and would have sulked on his side if it was not for the wires on the side .

' fine I will get to the bottom of this with or without your help Sherlock, now are you going to tell me or is your brother' and with that Sherlock turned around.

' I, I had drug problem's ok and it got out of control, I ended up getting so high I would have black out's and wake up not knowing were I was or what had been happening, one night I went to the dealer like I did but by then i was so depended on the drug's that I...I don't know what came me, there was these needle's on the floor, great spot to do drug's you know- I picked it up and well you can guest what I did'

'god Sherlock, for someone with your brain you can be very thick' John said to him looking at him with pity

this made Sherlock angry as the he hated being called thick and being looked like he was a child

' Don't you see my brain was the reason I was on the drug's in the first place, before I did all the case's I do now, I was bored, at the time it was how i got my kicks, any way I was missing for two day's and when they found me i was passed out on the floor in a pool of my own vomit and blood, I had picked up something and was in hospital for a week, very ill'

John looked confused ' so how were you self harming, by the sound's of it you were that off your head you didn't have a clue what you were doing'

My croft answered of Sherlock ' when we got him home we made sure he was not going to go from his room for anything unless he was clean again- we removed any object's fit as dangerous as we knew what he was like after not having his fix for a few day's and we waited. he would throw thinks and god know's what else and this went on for days. then one day you where too quite so we opened your door and there you were high as anything and covered in your own blood and nearly dead' he turned to John ' he had cut is own wrist's'

Sherlock had tear's running down his face

' I am sorry'

' Sorry does not cut it Sherlock, mother and father had to watch as

there youngest son had to have his heart started twice, you were 17 Sherlock, a kid'

John didn't know what to do, he knew that Sherlock hated himself and also his brother at that moment in time but he knew he would hate it even more if he tried to hug him in anyway

' I think you should leave know, before i get up form this bed and regret my action's' Sherlock snarled at his brother, fire in his eye's

Mycroft knew that Sherlock meant what he said so decided to leave

' right I better be off, bye little brother good luck and john can i talk to you for a moment'

John looked confused as he left the room and before he had even shut the door he ask ' what's this about'

' Mycroft made sure the door was shut before carrying on

' My brother is not in the best of moods or health at the moment John, and even though he is to stubborn to say it we both know it. Moriarty is out to get him at any mean's and trying to kill him isn't the half of it- you need to make sure your family is safe John, as you know I have put 24 hour watch on you and even Sherlock, when he is like this watch him as I know what he can do when he is lost- the marks on his arm tell you that and I am worried Moriarty will try to get him in other way's'

Mycroft looked at his brother who was still giving him dirty looks form the window

' you don't know what he went though in the two year's he was away John apart from torture - lucky my brother has a strong mind as i have seen men go crazy of it'

Mycroft left him standing there sinking in the information.

Mary came over ' hey you ok?'

John looked at her, Mary I want you to be safe, so i want us to move into Bakers st for a bit, just until he is feeling better as well. i don't want him having a relapse'

' OK John, but not for long, I don't know how long Sherlock could take it- not the way he is feeling anyway'

' thank you, i love you' and John kissed her not caring if Sherlock was watching


	15. Chapter 15

later on that evening after mary had put will to bed Sherlock, Mary and John set about cleaning the house. Sherlock didn't like the idea of John and Mary staying as it made him feel like he was been watched over like a child. It wasn't until John had said it was so his family could be safe and they could also keep a eye on miss Huston that agree, so here they were that evening. Sherlock was in a fowl mood, he was angry that all his chemistry things had been smashed and the equipment was destroyed. he also hated the way John and Mary were looking at him, like he was going to keel over in front of him or he was back on drugs. finely he had snapped.

' John, Mary would you stop staring at me like i am going to die any second, just please, go to the pub, have an argument, make up, have sex, go to the pub- just leave me alone' Sherlock huffed.

Mary could sense when Sherlock was upset ' Sorry Sherlock, here look why don't we start sorting out things for the christening, come on john's crap at this' this made Sherlock cheer up a bit

' yeah, he can never do any of these things' he said as he started going though all the books and notes Mary had brought with her and a few hours later they had decided on the colour of the christening dress, were people were sitting and who was going to hold the baby when the water was been put on his head.

' right i am off to bed' Mary said after sorting the last of the invites out,

' wait. Mary I got you something for the baby, it was what i was coming back for that day' Sherlock muttered as he gave her the gift, Mary opened it and found it was a picture of all three of them looking very happy and not looking at the picture so miss Huston must of taken it when they were not looking. on the back were the words for William- a gift to show the love I hold to your mummy and daddy love always Sherlock xxx.

' Oh Sherlock that's so sweet, thank you' Mary said giving him a hug and John shook his head, when Mary was gone John glared at him.

' your a bad man Sherlock Homes, we all know you never picked that' John said with a chuckle

' Well, Miss Huston bought it for me to give you and anyway William is a baby, he isn't going to know is he' Sherlock said to John while he was sorting though some case's that the inspector had given him to make sure he didn't do anything stupid out of boredom, the only problem was Sherlock had solved them all in under 30 seconds.

' GOD, they were so easy, why do they bother' Sherlock ask John

'Sherlock you do know they were meant to last you at least a week, you seemed to do it in record time, at least we know there was no damage to you' Sherlock looked up to see that John was grinning and then he saw his smile falter, they both knew what happened to him if he got bored and the way he did those case's were the fastest he had ever done them.

' Sherlock, I want you to promise me there is no drug's in this house, I mean it, not with a baby in the house- if i catch you high in the house I will personally make your life hell, do you understand'

Sherlock looked outraged ' John do you think i would even think to take drug's when there is a baby living here, do you know me at all- I feel offended that you would even think that, the last time i took drug's was ages ago and i would not even think to do drug's with William here- if i am going to be his godfather i need to know that you can trust me'

John was taken aback, he knew Sherlock got angry when they talked about his past but never this angry and was right.

' Sherlock i am sorry... your right, i asked you to be godfather and it isn't fair that i treat you like you are going to do something stupid all the time, i know you would never do anything like that in front of the baby, it just... i worry about you that's all and i want to know you are alright'

Sherlock's angry expression died down a bit when he John said this and sat down ' you better get some sleep, I'll be just fine here thank you' and sherlock just lied there and curled up into a ball

John didn't argue with him, he knew in this mood a shouting match would start and result in the baby been woken up and mary been in a mood with him, anyway he didn't have the energy to fight so just threw a blanket over him.

' good night Shelock' .

' mmmm ' was all John heard before turning off the light.


	16. Chapter 16

Molly was relived, she had just finished the last of the paper work for the night and that meant she could go iihome. All she wanted now was a nice hot bath and to cuddle up too her cat in bed. she put the paper work away and grabbed her coat and bag from theu uulucrand just as she was putting her lab coat away when she heard a noise from coming from out side the changing room. sometimes other members of the hospital stay late like she does to finsh off work or to do a night shift so she thought nothing of it, it wasn't until she went to turn off the lights in her lab when she noticed her compter stcreen was switch on that she went over and saw something that made her whole body shake

' YOUR TURN' was written all over the screen, she was just about to grab her phone when she felt a large hand cover her mouth and the tip of a gun on her neck

' now, shall we do this the easy way or the hard way'

a voice she knew said to her as she blacked out.

Sherlock was awoken to the sound of his phone ringing. he cursed as he answered it, the drug's he was taking for the pain were making him sleep in, and he hated it.

' Sherlock Holmes' he mumbled trying to get the sleep out of his eyes

' Shelock, thank god, it Greg'

Sherlock quickly sat up ' what's wrong?' he could tell something was wrong just by the tone in gregs voice

' It's Molly, she is missing and when someone went to the lab this morning they found a message, you better go and take a look, I know I said no case's but she is our friend and this is important'

' on my way' Sherlock said before putting the phone down, it was then John walked in to the room.

' Morning, was that Greg?, do you want a coffee ' he yawned putting the kettle on

' no time, it's Molly, she's missing and there is a message in the lab,and i have a feeling we both know who it will be from' Sherlock mumbled as he grabbed his coat ' you stay here and make sure Molly and the baby are safe, I'll ring if there is any new's'

' wait Sherlock...'

Sherlock was out the door and jumping into the nearest black cab before John could finish his sentence and he was off.

' St Bart's please, be quick' Sherlock shouted to the taxi driver as he shut the door, Sherlock was too worried to noticed that he was talking to himself and the taxi driver was giving him funny look's.

' you all right mate' the taxi driver asked him.

' yes fine, can we just get to the hospital' Sherlock snapped, and straight away he knew that was the wrong thing to do as the taxi driver coiled back a bit

' sorry, sorry' Sherlock muttered to the taxi driver ' long day'

' it's fine mate, i am used to it' the taxi driver said kindly then his face changed when he realised who he was

' are you Sherlock Holmes, Wow my kid is a huge fan of yours, starts uni in September, all because off you, crime scene investigation '

Sherlock turned his head so he could talk to the taxi driver.

' tell her, good luck, but also tell her that it's hard, you have seen what happens to people like me, but if she want's to do it, good luck to her, I think her mother doesn't agree' Sherlock shifted to one side and had a proper look at the taxi driver, not many people talked to him like a proper human being- people gasped at him or acted like he was a god of some kind, this man was talking to him like a friend

the Taxi man didn't seemed surprises with the outburst like other people, in fact he went along with it

' yeah, my wife wanted her to be in a safe job, not hanging around murder scene's and dead body's all day, but my abbey isn't one for hanging around a office all day, she likes the outdoors and not afraid of the blood and gut's that come with the job of crime scene's, anyway she shut her mother up when she said it was that or working in the lab's cutting up the body's'

' what's your kid's full name?'

' Abbey Jones'

' well tell Abbey if she still want's to work with the crime lab when had finished school to go to new Scotland yard and ask for Sherlock Holmes- say her name is Abbey Jones, that will get her a job'

The taxi driver looked up from were they were parked and gave a gave him a stare

' why would like to help her?'

Sherlock answered as he paid ' because, i know how lonely this job can be, and she will need a friend when she starts and i am willing to get her started- as well as that it is not a easy life, one that many people can't cope with- i will make sure she does' with that Sherlock left the cab, and the taxi driver watched as the man that the papers has hated go inside the building.


	17. Chapter 17

As Sherlock entered the building the room went quiet and the police started muttering to each other

' OK, let's just get this straight, yes i was kidnapped, yes i was poisoned, yes i had stopped breathing twice but let's get this straight, one of my friends is missing and i am in no mood to answer one of your silly little questions, so if you don't want me to break your arm, only ask me the right one's'

one of the officer's that had hated him from the start and still thought of him as a fake came over

' yeah i 'd like to see you tr...'

with that Sherlock grabbed the man's arm and twisted it in a way that made all the officer's eye's water. before Sherlock could brake his arm however greg walked in with sally.

' Jesus Sherlock put him down, NOW' greg shouted at him

Sherlock put him down and grabbed his front

' you'll listen next time' Sherlock made the man stare into his eye's to show he was serous and he was capable of it, with that he let go and walked over the Greg and sally who still had her mouth open and went in to Molly's lab.

Once inside Greg decided it was time, he and Sherlock had a little talk

' what the hell was that all about'Greg was angry but also a little bit scared and shocked at the Sherlock he had seen, he knew that Sherlock could do thing's to people and not bat a eye lid, but he had nearly ripped this man's arm off

' let's just say being away for two year's had given me a few lessons in self defence and i would happily use them on anyone that try's to stop me from getting Molly Hooper or harms her, we all know how is behead this and i will not stop or rest until i find her, now what do you have so far'

Greg showed Sherlock the camera footage that was taken a few hours later of molly been dragged out of her office and been taken to a car, after been throw in, the masked men turned to the camera and said

' Sherlock Holmes, if you ever want to see Molly Hooper alive again, meet us at the St James Park on the 24th of this month, come alone or your girlfriend here will end up been made into dog meat'

Sherlock went white at the word girlfriend, how did he know they had been dating secretly since he got shot by Mary, he had felt so guilty about it that he had gone to Molly to talk and one had lead to

another and the next thing he knew they were in bed together-

' Sherlock are you aright, you look very white' Greg grabbed him by the Shoulder

Sherlock snapped out of it and turned to face Greg and Sally ' I need your help' by know he had tear's forming and it made reg and sally feel uneasy as they had never seen him cry before but before Greg could talk Sally go ahead,

' what did he mean, girlfriend, you have never had a girlfriend n your life' she laughed

Sherlock looked at her, his eye's blazing ' oh this is so funny, yes i am laughing- No Sally she is more then just that'

sally looked at him

' what is then, please don't tell me some long lost girlfriend from the past'

' No' Sherlock whispered sally and greg just about to hear them, ' She is the mother of my child'

Greg looked liked this was a April fool Joke ' don't mess around Sherlock, that is not funny'

' does it look like i am messing about, she is carrying my child, GOD DAM YOU' he shouted slamming his fist's into the table

' how and why would anyone what to have a child with you' sally sneered at him

' Oh sally, who and why I have a sex life is none of your business and yours isn't that good if you can't work out who this baby was made'

before Sally could say any more Greg sent her out of the room before making her swear on the pain of losing her job and never working in the police force again she would never tell anyone about this talk.

Once she had left, Greg spoke to Sherlock

' Mate, i am here to help you, so i want you to tell me, does anyone else know about this'

With tear's now pouring down his face he said ' no, nobody know's, me and molly said that know one should know until the baby was born, that i was the father, it was more out of safety then wanting to... i knew that if that the paper's found out i was the father to molly's child both she and the baby would be in danger- imagining what would have happened if people knew is bad'

' but mate, what would have happened if you had never came make after the kidnapping, Molly would have been all alone with this baby to look after'

Sherlock looked away from him- not wanting to think about it ' yes I Know, it is would have been safer, molly and I made a acted that if I did die, not even John would have known I was the father, the baby would never have got the name Holmes and molly said that when the baby was at the right age, she would tell the kid all about me and then it was up to the child to choose weather it wanted to be a Holmes or a Hooper- but i will tell you one thing, if Mortuary did know about the baby- she would have been dead on this floor, he doesn't care weather or not he is killing a adult or a child that is not even born yet, if he harm's Molly or this child in anyway i will kill him'


End file.
